


未命名

by Dsugar



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	1. Chapter 1

他已经许久不愿做梦。  
从某一刻起，梦变成了灾厄的征兆，回忆被玷污染血，在幻想中反复重放拷问。而这不过是无法避免的又一次疼痛，究竟是对过去悔恨的弥补，还是将罪孽的伤口再次撕裂，彻底清算，他无法预料。  
但是他不能拒绝，不是吗？

*****************************************************************************

硫磺和血液的腥锈味道，大部分时候这不是个好兆头。白布下的东西是什么毫无疑问，因为一只沾满泥土的光脚正露出来。

伊利亚斯将手放在血迹斑斑的布角。

“别看。”达伦说。

吸血鬼用两根手指轻轻夹住他的手腕，把他拽起来。膝盖在站直的一刻过电似的涌上酥麻，那感觉很疲惫，他的双腿酸疼，膝盖有如火烧，在走下长到看不见头的阶梯后总会这样，如果他记得自己为什么要这样做就更好了。

吸血鬼苍白的面孔若隐若现浸泡在浓雾中，只有一对浅色的瞳孔突兀亮着。他戴了白色手套，以便于接过旁边人递来的证物。一只保养得到的古董手提箱，边角因为暴力甩出去过磕裂了一道细纹。

牧师眨眨眼，看到熟悉的影子从吸血鬼身后绕出来。

阿卡德看起来比他记忆里更瘦削也更结实，优雅如淬炼过的刀锋，他没做任何防护，光着手从不远处寻回被害者的箱子，并让它在他细长的手指上摇晃。

“我以为你走了。”本堂牧师困惑地说。

“我也以为我不必再回来，”阿卡德答道，“世事难料，对吧？”

牧师笑着耸耸肩。他拿不准是该烂漫地给对方一个拥抱，还是仰起头，横眉冷对质问对方目的。然而达伦在他旁边漫不经心地翻着袖子看表，他的肩膀很放松，显然不认为身边存在敌人。

再天真混乱的梦里他也不会觉得这两个人会安安静静站在一起，且这个场景里不包含铁丝、血或者其他令人不快的东西。毕竟他们上一次和阿卡德分别时气氛可不大愉快，他第一次知道无偿的信任只能有一次，而背叛总会在记忆中留下阴暗的影子。

“真是详细的解答，福尔摩斯，”伊利亚斯说，他借着吸血鬼的遮挡，体贴地拍了拍阿卡德的手臂，“我的确有个空房间，但是你知道人是有记忆的，恐怕这儿不会有什么愉快的欢迎派对。”

“我的职责所在，亲爱的华生。”阿卡德看出了他的紧张。猎魔人挥开湿冷的雾气，用枪口随意指了指吸收血液后瞬间枯干的草丛。好像谁还不知道似的。空气中莫名的惶恐任何人都能嗅到，邪恶刺痛了圣职者的皮肤，只有紧握十字架才能感到些微宽慰。

“我毕竟我追踪祂们很久了。”

最后一句话让他嘴唇阴郁地扭曲了。

“给我们点时间，”牧师说。他深吸一口气，揽过事不关己的吸血鬼，向树荫下走了两步，“你怎么看？”

“他也可以住在老宅，”达伦说，接触到牧师惊讶的注视，他不适地别开脸，“当然，如果让我看见他出现在什么不该出现的地方——”

“——我会关好门并为你令人惊叹的阳刚之气写一篇赞美诗，谢谢。”阿卡德远远接下去。

伊利亚斯眼疾手快按住了要窜过去的吸血鬼。

“你是做决定的人”达伦愤愤地说，眼睛还闪着饥渴的光，“我突然想起还有事，不介意的话……”

伊利亚斯点点头，这儿又湿又冷，他不打算在不宜久留之地多谈，但如果达伦不反对，接下来的事才能好办很多。

他张张嘴，一阵细微的响动打断了他。

起先那是细微的破裂声，树枝在冷风中接连震颤，浓雾遮蔽了月光。寒意如潮水，袭上他的脊背。他机警地转过头打量，吸血鬼也挺直了身体，一手环着他一手谨慎地在风衣口袋里摸索着武器。在他身后，猎魔人给枪上了膛。

“我不打算引发争执，”金发青年飞快说，他瞥了一眼阴沉沉的吸血鬼，“我建议我们找个暖和的地儿再谈。”

关键时刻他们都没说什么，他把手提箱牢牢护在胸口，吸血鬼背起他，在他们身后，森林哀嚎不止，继而连绵成暴风雨般的呼啸。

那是什么？他把头埋在吸血鬼的后领，暗自思索。居住区一切正常，诡异的浓雾在公路边缘融化，点点灯火显得温暖而奢侈。他的记忆停留在寒冷和几次几乎笼罩在头顶的阴影，无论那是什么，它移动时并不比吸血鬼慢太多。年轻人知道，若要查明真相，他早晚要重新回到森林深处，去面对未知的恐惧。

达伦在街口同他们道别。吸血鬼神色匆匆，说有些私人事务要处理。伊利不担心他自保的能力，何况他的方向正巧与酒吧相同，阿格拉必然愿意接他躲避阳光。

“明晚带巴德来找我，好吗？”他简短地说，直到吸血鬼不情愿地点点头才松开他的发梢。

现在，这里只剩下他和阿卡德了。

牧师叹了口气，示意他跟上。

“关于死者，你知道多少？”他问。

猎魔人漫不经心地跟在他身后，手指在口袋里勾着枪支：“巫师，真正的那种，我们的通缉犯之一。”

他知晓驱除怪异的方法，却不知其来源。既然当事人已死，要送还这些被召唤的生物便更加困难。万事皆有起因，他们在这一点上达成了一致，若不能找到源头便无法根本解决问题。无论他们有怎样的争执，牧羊犬终归要保护他们的羊群。

步行让体温渐渐回升，只余下一丝残存的寒意，令他清醒却又止不住战栗。事实上这并非第一次，当巨狼第一次将鼻尖贴近他的面孔，吸血鬼第一次拎起他的衣领，或者火焰在恶魔肌肤上翻滚，烧灼伪装露出地狱炭火般的红亮双眼。他因恐惧而战栗，也因兴奋而战栗，又或许二者本为一体，即那催促他们祖先走上甲板，航向地平线尽头的好奇心。

这战栗持续了好一会，直到被疲惫浇了冷水，不甘心地熄灭成困意。几小时的研究后，他眼睛发胀，双腿莫名的酸痛也卷土重来，而一无所获的挫败感只是雪上加霜。

一些银器，装在瓶子中的水母标本，绘制无法解读图案的笔记本，这便是无名受害者留在世界的最后遗产。他甚至分神想到了自己，倘若阿德里安收到弟弟的绘图本，大概会大惊失色，终于知晓自家洁白的羊圈里藏着只黑色异类。

莫名其妙的、令人无比不安的图像，畸形的胎儿，灰暗的风景，他一度怀疑这是作者扭曲的趣味，随后意识到这份职务好像最不需要的技能就是心理健康。靠，他从来没有这样想念塔伦•法厄，恶魔天真又残暴，放起火来像枚小型导弹，他带来麻烦也解决麻烦，也许前者更多。然而紧要关头，只有他是最令人安心的。

“你想我啦？”塔伦在他耳边呵气。

他猛地弹起来了，撞倒一张椅子。

恶魔咯咯笑出声，做戏似的捏着姑娘家的声调：“多谢我的耳朵，使我能听见你的声音。你为什么那样忍心地离开了我呢？”

“我以为你回到地底下度假去啦，”牧师抱怨，又绷不住露出笑容，“正好，来帮我看看这个。”

“我只是太想你才来看一下，马上又要走啦。”恶魔一本正经地说，他抓过冷透的杯子，灌了一口，旋即扭曲了面孔，“好甜！”

“不加糖的咖啡还能喝么！”牧师和他争辩。他把厚实的笔记本砸进恶魔怀里，泛黄的畸胎与缝合怪物立刻一齐卷了边，在恶魔滚烫的掌心弯曲变形。一页纸从被烧烫、失却了魔法的皮革间滑落出来，塔伦笑笑地扫了一眼，示意他伸手来接。

那是张脏兮兮的书页，被裁剪成同笔记本差不多的大小，黏在纸上。

“我怎么没——”他说到一半，震惊地定住了，细碎的电光在恶魔指尖跳动，他轻松地揉搓着笔记本，抖了抖，确定再没有新的伪装需要破除。

你妈的，又是魔法。

“你真不留下？”最后，他只是问，没来得及躲过恶魔凑过来亲他眼睛的嘴唇。青年像舔糖果一样舔过他的眼珠，双唇轻轻刷过金色的睫毛。他亲亲热热捏了牧师白皙的面颊。怪物、幽灵、食尸鬼，沉睡的旧日神明，被神圣能量所吸引的一切亵渎之物正缓慢苏醒，怀着渴望向一无所知的猎物汇聚。

“这是你为主角的故事呀。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【只有一方的对话】  
“啊，果然是你。他说到计划时我就猜到了，可怜的、傻乎乎的老好人，他总是没办法拒绝你，即使在那些事之后。”  
“当然是为了你，惊不惊喜，混蛋？这世道谁的灵魂也不能上天堂，再说他也不在乎那个。他就是桌子边上的猫，总也禁不住诱惑去碰你放下的玻璃杯，你们一个个都辜负他。他爱你。看在随便什么玩意儿的份儿上，你怎么敢把我们卷进来？！”  
“必须是他吗？天呐我一定是疯了居然一点也不意外。不管怎么说咱们谁也别死，别再死——等等这是个笑话，你听不懂笑话吗？好吧。总之我该做什么？”  
“留、在、这、里？你不能——你们不能，见鬼了不管在哪里他肯定会需要我，你们怎么能把我排除在外？”  
“操你的！” 

*******************************************************************************  
一片磨砂玻璃。  
朴实的手感和毫无特色的花纹，边缘甚至沾了马克笔的油彩，伊利亚斯将它举到眼前，让土橘色的光线透过去，在墙上投下跳动的光斑。他发现玻璃边缘平整光滑，似乎是被谨慎地一切为二，用透明胶带粘在备用钥匙旁。“你和我的小秘密”阿格拉龙飞凤舞的笔迹这么写着，落款加了颗小小的黑心。  
酒吧里沉淀着一丝香气，上百年的雪莉酒，浆果汁液与糖浆日复一日渗入红木吧台，混合发酵，生产出这种朦胧幽微的气味。阿格拉总是声称这是时光的味道，同时选择性忽略关于他没擦干净吧台的指责。  
伊利亚斯太熟悉他对待着这可怜家具的态度了，承载过无数马丁靴的踩踏，钥匙无聊的划刻以及啤酒瓶重重墩上去的撞击，过去几年里它增加坑洼和伤痕大概比之前几十年都多。阿格拉习惯把备用钥匙粘在内侧桌沿下方，时间久了那里就有一块除不掉的胶水，触感叫人有点恶心。  
但不代表抓痕也是正常的。  
牧师蹲下来，借着昏惨惨的夕阳打量那三道突兀的刻痕，新鲜的木刺在他试图摸索钥匙时刺进了指腹。他吮着伤口，辨认出狼爪的痕迹。  
阿格拉不在酒吧，即使他打开通往二楼的铁门，溜达进被褥整齐的卧室，也没有找到青年的半分影子。枕头上连落发都不曾留下一根，似乎没有人睡过。这个点酒吧本该筹备开门了，老板和客人都未曾到场，没开灯的空旷空间冷得有点吓人。  
他在困惑的思索中搜索了一楼。窗帘被扯掉过两枚接环，包厢沙发划破了坐垫，鼓囊囊吐出一小滩发黑的棉絮，被不知哪里的好心人用猫耳抱枕遮掩——他不该这么做的，卧室的东西出现在公共场所，像花园里突然冒出的苹果树一样突兀。  
他打了阿格拉的手机三次，被迫听了三次全曲播放的摇滚乐。电吉他的动静在大堂里回荡。他叹了口气，要一个有手机依赖症的人放下手机实在不太对劲。他试图回忆上次见到酒吧老板的场景，却意识到仿佛一个突然惊醒的噩梦，除了朦胧的情绪外什么也不记得。  
他去哪儿了，他低声嘀咕。阿格拉很擅长找到他，凭借气味或古怪的搭讪天赋，反过来则没那么容易。人类的眼睛如此脆弱，看不到事物的细节。  
这也是为什么一小时后他出现在郊外老宅青苔斑斑的台阶上。  
巴德•布兰特正在露台上读一本书，两只跑来讨食的野猫伴着他，霸占他的大腿，用毛茸茸的头顶蹭他手背。  
“我以为它们对吸血鬼很警惕呢。”牧师说，他摆了摆手阻止吸血鬼一边托猫一边站起来的努力，不让两只昏昏欲睡的猫从身上摔下去显然不是什么容易的举动，吸血鬼礼貌地对他点点头，指了指桌上的茶水，淡淡的乳白蒸汽蒸发在夜色中。  
“野猫比较好奇，”他不好意思地打了个手势，“我听到你的脚步声，就先泡了茶。达伦在楼上还没醒，要叫他吗？”  
“等等吧，本来就是我到早了。”牧师轻快地说，他含着杯沿，飞快伸出舌头舔了一下茶水，能喝，适合人类食用，烫死了，“出了点意外，我觉得在见阿卡德前我们先碰个头比较好。”  
出乎他意料的，吸血鬼惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。  
“他？”  
牧师眯起了眼。吸血鬼试图辩解，把遗忘的过错拦在自己头上，但他看起来依旧有点茫然，可能不止一点，磕磕绊绊解释两句后，他也不抱希望地挥了挥手。  
“他什么都没说对吧？”牧师了然地叹了口气，“有什么不对劲的东西过来了，我们在凶杀现场遇到了阿卡德，达伦答应我今晚带你过去讨论一下这件事。”  
他显然一个字也不知道。他借着暗淡的月色打量吸血鬼的脸，困惑，不安，还有一点点怜悯的神色。  
“玛赫纳先生出事了吗？”  
“也不能说没有……但这和他有什么关系？”  
他们讲了截然不同的故事。  
在伊利亚斯的版本中，他们在森林碰面，吸血鬼到得更早，也许午夜之前，他们检查尸体后遭遇攻击，最终在镇上分手。另一个版本开始得更靠前，始于华灯初起，阿格拉打了电话过来，希望他们帮忙整理一批货物，顺便拿走帮他们干洗好的衣服。  
“他天快亮才回来。”吸血鬼垂着眼回忆，“我听到衣物抖开的声音，清洁剂的气味很明显，他肯定去过酒吧。”  
“你能确定时间吗？他在森林时两手空空，”伊利亚斯问，“我无意冒犯，但人类犯困时通常……”  
他轻轻住了嘴。  
哦……  
人类的眼睛如此脆弱，看不到事物的细节，他们的嗅觉也并不发达，无法分辨同一种族的不同个体，但是——他瞥了一眼吸血鬼不安地搅绕衣角的指尖，他非常，非常肯定，这会儿某个人的气息一定蛇一样缠绕在吸血鬼身边。  
他转换了话题。  
时间线矛盾并非无法解释，吸血鬼的速度足以完成所有事，何况达伦就在楼上补觉，他们一致同意起床气可能更加恐怖。但是阿格拉，莫名蒸发的阿格拉，他留下的痕迹叫人不安。  
“首先他应该没有危险，否则不能悠闲地留下字条。”牧师说，他抬起细小的玻璃片，对着月光打量。肉眼不可辨别的曲率将图像扭曲，丝缕云雾变成鬼灵精怪，与远处黑压压的树海纠缠，树木缓慢移动，蚁群一样挨挨挤挤爬行。  
他咦了一声，低下头擦了擦镜片。  
“你们在干什么？”达伦的声音在他身后响起，他已经换好外出衣服，一边下楼一边慢慢戴好一副黑手套，他奔波一晚，消耗过度，办完事就睡得不省人事，现在头还昏沉，饥饿感却强行把人唤醒，正好外卖主动上门，方便贴心。  
牧师无辜地眨着眼，对他露出指责的神情：“你答应过的！”他控诉。  
“我只是还没来得及说。”  
他知道牧师一定在心里大喊“我知道你们睡了”，感叹号加红加粗还带霓虹灯效，而巴德显然没有在读心，否则恐怕羞愤到要从露台上跳下去逃跑。两个人没人主动提晚餐的事，他只好自己贴过去，低下脑袋，让獠牙缓慢探出。  
……猫给了他一爪子。  
那些畜生不喜欢他，动物比人类更敏锐，自从他丧失生命起庄园里的老猫就再不肯靠近他三米之内，到了现代，它们也倾向于用低声咆哮和压平的耳朵来打招呼。猎物与猎手，捕食与逃亡，衡量强弱是生物的本能。  
现在那两个小混蛋齐刷刷窜出了房间，动作比子弹不慢。牧师惊呼一声凑过去察看他的伤口，而巴德递给他棉帕和自己的手腕。吸血鬼的血液冰凉，在他舌尖上点燃火星般的刺痛，他怀念地咽下几口，舔封伤痕，将嘴唇印在那里停留了片刻。  
他确定对方尴尬地僵住了。  
“愈合了，”伊利亚斯说，用暖烘烘的指尖碰了碰他的脸，从他腿上滑下来，在藤木小桌上拣出一片空当坐下，“我原以为只有阿格拉这么不讨猫的喜欢。”  
哦，他们聊了昨晚。  
“你见到他了吗？”他问，眨掉眼睛上最后一点血痂。  
“没有，也许你可以给我点线索？”  
“我们没待多久。”他心有余悸地抚着眼睛，假装没注意牧师悄悄将手伸到藤椅下的阴影中，抚摸溜回来的猫咪。  
他去见了阿格拉，一切都很好，工作很简单，比酒吧老板的脑子还简单。和平持续到他们开始拌嘴为止，吸血鬼摔上门走了。  
而当他决定回去道歉时，酒吧打烊了。  
“我以为他在楼上休息。”达伦平静地解释，“我拿了衣服然后回来，一直睡到现在。”  
“你们打架了吗？”  
“没有，我们怎么会在客人面前打架？”  
“家具上有抓痕，”伊利亚斯告诉他，“摆件变了位置，而且如果我没搞错的话，你摔裂了他一扇门。”  
达伦耸耸肩。  
“我可以搜索他，”巴德若有所思地说，“两个晚上就可以，如果加上森林会更久。”  
达伦发出不赞同的声音：“先见阿卡德，之后我和你一起去。”他不情愿极了。  
有时候就需要一点刺激。年长的吸血鬼在他背后微笑，看着牧师跌跌撞撞试图去追达伦的步子。他走得太快了，牧师试了两次，还是落在后面，只好叹着气问巴德要不要坐自己的脚踏车。  
“我可以推着你，”吸血鬼好心建议，“你看起来不太好，脸色很苍白，是太累了吗？”  
牧师摇摇头。  
“我不确定是不是我看错。”他沉吟着，不再看达伦渐渐消失的背影，将目光投向不远处雾重重的密林，月光暗淡，即使吸血鬼的视力也无法看清其中。  
“在他下楼的前一秒，我明明在森林边缘看到他了。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【被损毁的邮件】

亲爱的██▋：  
希望这封邮件寄到时你们正享受愉快的假期，新闻报道说断断续续的地震给近半数州带去了麻烦，这里却平静如故，也许是因为我们已经超额用掉了今年的超自然指标。当我打下这些字时我能看到夕阳正缓慢沉入街道尽头，避难所的屋顶在淡金色的光辉中闪闪发亮，一切都很好，在雾气漫过来之前。  
说实话，收到你的信时我很惊讶，█▋气得要命，他说█▋█▋█▋█▋█▋，不过你们没事就好。谁也不知道事情是怎么走到现在这步的，█▋█▋█▋█▋██████，我考虑了████▋，希望你能提供更多信息。  
我承认我思考了很久，关于我们过去那些美好的时光以及未被及时发现的错误，人类作为统治者生存了太久，自负与贪婪终于滋长到██▋██▋██▋，但是知识不应为这些错误埋单。我曾无数次思考过我们要怎么做来避免这可怕的一切，如果早知宇宙有尽头，如果早知▋█▋█▋██████，我也无法坐视不理，同黑暗中的秘密失之交臂。██▋也是如此。真奇怪，在最后一点欲言又止的亲情也消散后，我才意识到我如此思念着他。  
迫切希望着你们的回归，你喜欢蛋白棒味儿的血液吗？不喜欢？没关系，反正这是我们最近唯一的饲料了。

无聊到打滚的  
██▋  
*********************************************************

 

接到伊利亚斯的电话后，他终止了会面，询问客人是否需要额外帮助，对方抿着双唇摇摇头，拉起兜帽，重新消失在浓重的雾气中。他背上琴匣，开车绕了一段小路，在约定的时间前赶回教堂为其他人泡了茶。

吸血鬼到得最早，消息也最简短。他说他们失去了一位朋友，也许需要时间寻找。阿格拉•玛赫纳，混血狼人，朋友们都很清楚他有多么缺乏头脑——但是第六感灵敏，随后而来的牧师喘着气，一边把生锈的脚踏车塞进楼梯下，一边补充道。

他提到酒吧里打斗的痕迹，混乱的时间，以及无法接通的电话，让这次事件从愉快的假期探险升级成私人营救。昨晚我在手提箱里找到了些奇怪的东西，他忧心忡忡地补充，从背包里翻找出一张被夹在笔记本中的薄薄纸张。

在过去很长一段时间内阿卡德曾将它辨识成某种炼金术意味的涂鸦，他记得阿德里安曾经如何在草稿纸上绘出框起玻璃的金属花边，并执着于在图书馆寻求其意义，他同他的兄弟一样在绘画方面很擅长写实，而在另一些领域颇具幻想。但那是不存在的，教授们正是如此训斥他们，异教徒崇拜的伪品，古代炼金者的狂想，或者光线造成的骗局。否则无法解释为何一面材质粗糙的镜子，能在未经祝咒的情况下映照出世界的真相。

而在这一刻他又一次想起对方，倘若他知道他所追求的神秘并非虚假，倘若他知道那究竟意味什么，他是否会依旧选择同样的道路，成为坍塌文明的第一块多米诺骨牌？

你知道这是什么吗？伊利亚斯举着那张纸问他，青年的蓝眼睛同他兄长一模一样。那上面的图案比记忆中的更加精细，被污染的字迹断断续续解释它颠沛流离的历史与功用。但这没什么，他所知与其无差。更重要的是，那是张照片。

“炼金术士铸造的珍品，借由此镜，可辨真实，”他翻译后简短浓缩了一下下面的注释，解释道，“占卜师们通过它窥探其他位面，或搜寻灵体，但是当使用时，异界生物也同样会注意到你。”

“听起来很有诱惑力。”

“任何巫师都愿意用半数寿命去交换它，”一丝讽刺的微笑滑过猎魔人的嘴唇，“我们追捕了他很久，然而有某种东西先我们一步杀死了他，碎片也随之消失不见。倘若放任这些法器失散，随之而来的灵异事件永远不会停止。”

“这儿一直运气独特，”本堂牧师评论，“假设他得到了那面镜子，那他来到这里一定想用它召唤或者确认什么，塔伦说过这里是个暴风眼。”

“这片土地富含魔力，”达伦低声开口，“传说和祈祷比人类以为的更有能量。”

“现在它们变成现实了。”年轻人说。他出神地打量着残页，“这看起来像是某本书的残片，看这里，这是镇图书馆的印章，也许我可以去那里找找。”

“我会去找阿格拉，”达伦点点头，从他手中抽走了薄薄的纸张，扫了一眼顺手塞给身后的吸血鬼，“巴德可以陪你。”

吸血鬼没有接下他的话。

年轻男人皱着眉头，认真地盯着手中的纸片，似乎在努力思索。他不像传统意义上的吸血鬼，猎魔人心想，和他咋咋呼呼的后裔比起来，他看上去实在没什么威胁性，甚至带点羞怯的男孩气，独处时不会看陌生人的眼睛。强者寻求强者，弱者才对更弱者拔刀相向。这也是为什么最初阿卡德既没把他列入敌人范畴，也不打算将他诱入陷阱。

然而他的确是打败他的那个人。

他抬起头看着达伦，吸血鬼无意识抚摸着脖颈，显然也在想同一件事。

巴德看了好一会，直到牧师轻轻拉扯他的袖子，才抬起头，不确定地对他们露出笑容：“我……我好像见到过这个。”

“你还记得么？”他转头问他的朋友。

那时他与这个国家都还年轻，森林比现下茂密得多，沼泽会沉着奴隶的尸体。吸血鬼们在人迹罕至的林地布下猎场，陈列藏品，它们中的一些古老到来自海洋的另一端，过于危险而无法隐藏于人类之间。他记得切割开的玻璃碎片如何被谨慎地包裹于软布，收藏进不同的盒子。在日后他再想到这段时间，只记得深深的台阶与穿过墓道的幽冷气息。他被谋杀，被唤醒，复苏于古老的墓穴，不曾有一位父亲安抚教导他如何捕猎，他袭击落单的奴隶，在旧墓穴里挤出他们身体里最后一丝鲜血，直到某天，他折断了尾随而来的友人的脖颈。

“三片碎片，合而为一后可以联通异界，”达伦重复说，“你父亲丢失它们时肯定很不情愿。”

他伸出手揽住巴德，低头贴了贴他的前额，望向对方的神色甚至带点怜悯。牧师来回转头打量了两个人的表情，对猎魔人眨眨眼，宣布他们要先去准备点东西。

他们跑上楼搜集武器。阿卡德对他在集市上购置的各种护身符表示了嫌弃，好在圣水还是充足的，能装满几只矿泉水瓶。他取了自己的手枪和备用十字架。我假定你还需要这个？他问自己的同事，并在得到准许后抢先一步踮起脚套在了对方脖子上。

“所以……我们要面对的是什么？”他问，侧耳听了听楼下的动静，“昨晚林子里肯定有什么东西。”

“鸟。”猎魔人厌倦地说，他打开了他的手提箱，伊利亚斯瞥见里面厚厚的笔记本，卡片、图画、简报零散地夹在里面，他将手按在笔记本上迟疑了一下，轻车熟路地翻找到其中一页，“一旦捕获猎物它们会持续往高处飞，直到进入另一位面。”

“位面，”牧师干巴巴重复道，凑过去看阿卡德的速写，“我都忘了我们生活在奇幻小说里呢。”

“天堂与地狱都是不同位面。”猎魔人简短地说，“显然，统治欲是跨位面的流行疾病。”

“我可以假定杀死巫师的是另一种具有统治欲望的生物？”

猎魔人挑挑眉：“别看我，我知道的不比你更多。”

他收获了一个郁闷的眼神。然而年轻人没有继续争论，这反而令他不适应。他耸耸肩，露出一个无可奈何的笑容。一般这意味着“我要做傻事，下次还敢”。

“好吧，”果然，他轻快地说，“那我们只好去看看啦。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

有些时候，只在极少的某些时候，睡梦之海荡起波澜的某一刻，他会感觉到母亲。  
安瑟家的女主人单薄，金发，声音温柔，细长的手指适合拨动琴弦或书页，偶尔也会梳理儿子们的长发，将柔软的金色绢丝拨乱再理顺。她有张洁净端庄的面孔，杏黄阳光下显得病弱而美。  
浓雾里他看不清母亲的脸，只能惊讶地踉跄着被扯向前方。光洁指甲掐入手臂，拧出一两滴鲜血。她缠绵病榻已久，若非梦里，不应有这般力气。  
我们去哪儿？他喃喃问。妈妈，别走出去，门外不是家也不是自由，你会坠落，像蝴蝶扑进黑沉沉的土壤。可是她抓着他，毅然决然地攀上层层阶梯，裙摆擦过栏杆沙沙作响，沙哑的啜泣被风声卷碎，乌鸦尖啸着扑打翅膀，而这一次不会有阿德里安抓住他的肩膀，从坠落的边缘将他拉回人间。  
他倒下去，虚空的风暴一瞬间撕裂了他。  
妈妈！他惊叫着，手伸向黑重重的天花板。  
静夜中的一切重新流动起来，钟声叮叮当当敲响。半开的窗叶将浑浊的风送进室内。他喘息着，聆听片刻，立刻捂住了嘴，防止更多惊恐的声音流泻。  
轻而又轻地，他从被褥间滑下去，赤脚踩过裂纹的地板，锁舌弹开时的动静犹如幽灵尖笑，他伏下身，等待黑暗中骤然紧张的气息消散。阿卡德立在走廊上，专注地谛听着。他见到他，轻轻竖起一根手指压住嘴唇。令牧师警惕的那一阵鬼鬼祟祟的咔哒声并没有停止，在他们静静等待的片刻间反而变得猛烈。它慢吞吞地挪近，变得响亮、饥渴，伊利亚斯曾多次与猛兽打交道，这声音显然属于不怀好意，势在必得的捕食者。  
猎魔人对他勾勾手指，抓住他伸过的手，将他拽进自己的卧室。  
客房铺着亚麻地毯，因长久无人打理生出细细的霉点，在他们走过时忠顺地吸收了一切声音。几乎在伊利亚斯踉跄着站直的同一刻，破碎声从走廊另一侧传来，花盆哀鸣一声炸开，陶瓷块儿滚落一地，发出不详的脆响。他轻轻抽了口气，想象同样的力道击在自己太阳穴上，心有余悸地摸了摸脑袋。  
猎魔人的手臂紧紧夹着他，一只手按在他胸口，仿佛要把狂跳的心脏声也捂住。他们聆听着断断续续的刮擦声响过整个走廊，被苛求的木质地板吱吱呻吟。他的听觉在警戒中无限提高，能听到那东西隔墙抽动鼻子，努力闻嗅活人。  
它消失得那么快，像一阵恼人的烟雾一样悄没声息被夜风吹走。他们等待了片刻，空气中的恐惧溶解消散，阿卡德安稳地聆听着，压下了枪口。  
“仔细想想，你比我以为的要敏锐。”他眯起眼，扯着伊利亚斯在床边坐下。他比牧师高多半头，力气却多出一倍有余，年轻人跌跌撞撞抗议着，在散着潮气的床垫上扑成一个T字。他刚想爬起来，不容反抗的力度压住他的脊背，将他的手臂往身后折去。  
“你做什么？”  
“检查。”对方冷冰冰回答。  
他嘶嘶抽气，在床垫上颠动几下。抓着他的手掌有如钢箍，任他抱怨喊痛也无动于衷。韧带在每一次疼痛的震颤中抗议。骨骼因挤压滋滋作响。阿卡德用自身体重压住他，拍打睡衣的每一个口袋，差点把手机从他兜里甩出去。一无所获后他转而在他后颈摸索，探进细长的手指。光光的脖子上没什么饰品，他啧了一声，松开手。  
疼痛更晚才松开他。他的心脏震颤如将被击破的鼓皮，被扭转过的关节里仿佛流淌过岩浆，蒸腾起灼热的痛楚。这阿卡德第一次袭击他，回忆让惊怒烧得更盛。  
“你做什么？”他质问，在猎魔人伸手过来时下意识向后缩起来。对方只是抓住他的胳膊，手法娴熟地揉按起来。  
“你有没有什么要告诉我的？”他问。  
拇指搓过麻筋的酸胀感让伊利亚斯仰起头看他。睡前阿卡德洗过头，碎发蓬蓬地散下来，那叫他看起来年轻了点——牧师因一闪而过的念头晃神。仿佛一声枪响，玻璃一瞬间碎裂，雷雨尽数落下。不安的迷惑烟消云散，恍然大悟的惊惧将他钉在原地。  
阿卡德伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯？嗯。”他回过神，阿卡德正歪着头认真分辨他的表情，月光下猎魔人的眼睛明亮锐利。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“所以是有？”  
“虽然不知道是不是你想听的……”他莫名其妙地看了猎魔人一眼，露出思索的神情，“塔伦来找过我。”  
阿卡德皱起眉：“昨晚？”  
牧师在他看过来时飞速抽回手退到床角，一副药报警的样子举着手机：“该你回答我了。”  
阿卡德摇摇头。  
那是什么呢？它们被赋予无数个名字，食尸鬼、僵尸、活死人，甚至在某些传说中与吸血鬼混同。它们吞食一切不幸同他们相遇的生物，杀戮，吞噬，繁殖，这不像吸血鬼或狼人，出于功利性目的有意选择后代。它们将人类的孩子抚育成同类仅仅出于兴趣。数百年来，人类与它们秘密的厮杀从未停止。  
除此之外呢？  
想象一下在黑暗中打起手电，所有眼睛都会转向你。力量是最有效的诱饵，天使与恶魔，术士与女巫，古老的祭器同隐秘繁衍的种族，现代空气中的玛那早已稀薄至难以辨别，它们的力量在其间也越发明显。  
“也只能是那时候，恶魔的气味……”阿卡德嫌恶地自言自语。他翻出灌装好的圣水，从纸抽里抽出一沓纸巾准备充当抹布，“它们没有记忆里，全凭感官。去用圣水洗个澡，对它们而言你闻起来像刚从厨房出来一样明显。”  
伊利亚斯耸耸肩：“听起来蛮好吃的。”  
“作为食物而言，你的心态出乎意料得良好。”阿卡德漫不经心地拍了拍他的手臂，打散最后一点疼痛。那里毫无疑问明天会显现出持久不散的淤青，伊利亚斯委屈地想。他睡衣被汗水浸透了，贴在背上冷飕飕的。他一边哆嗦一边把湿漉漉的布料离皮肤扯开几分。一个热水澡看起来非常有吸引力。阿卡德保证会处理走廊上的痕迹。  
阿卡德踢开门检查过室内安全，示意他进去取洗漱用品。培养土碎了一地，玻璃裂痕明显，地板上长长的两道刮痕让牧师心疼地抽了口气。  
“阿德里安会杀了我的，”他喃喃地说，“你知道这几年我报过多少维修费吗？”  
药箱减轻了他的疼痛，备用品柜给他替换了干净睡衣和洗浴用品，阿卡德答应借出半张床以免他只能悲惨地睡沙发，出于对险些扭断他手臂的歉意，他声称，伊利亚斯决定不指出他看起来毫无愧疚可言。  
 直到泡进清澈的温水中他才彻底松了口气，玩起芳香的泡沫，几点水飞溅到浴缸边沿，打湿了手机屏幕。  
他在酒吧捡到的玻璃碎片正安安稳稳躺在手机壳后面。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

巴德知道自己在做梦。

他沿着夜晚的公路一直走，那天很黑，几点模糊的星子坠在远山边沿。道路的尽头有什么他并不确定，天亮前能走到哪里也未可知，但即使遇上阳光，似乎也不再那么可怕。

“如果和你父亲离开的话也许会更好，”恶魔愉快地搭话，他拉着箱子，花衬衫下露出纤细光洁的手臂，宽沿帽和墨镜遮住半张脸，叫他看起来像八卦版块里出门度假的明星，“快点，我们要赶不上了。”

赶不上什么？吸血鬼想问。恶魔把行李箱拉杆塞进他手里，抱怨地说着腿痛，又责备他为什么不肯同父亲一起走，害所有人费事。

父亲这个称呼让他打了个哆嗦。为什么呢？他想。当时太混乱，老吸血鬼的指令被掩盖在乱纷纷的阴影与野兽的号泣下，声音与光影交织成的风暴淹没了一切，是怎样爬上破碎生着青苔的石阶，躲进月光下，又是怎样回到家里，在漆黑的大厅中等待结局，他意识到自己记不清了。但毫无疑问的是在这里发生的事永远不会被原谅。达伦承认过比起永恒的生命他宁愿选择灵魂，当时巴德花了好大力气控制自己不要畏缩，只是尴尬地微笑。

现在他也不需要他保护了。

一只温软的手覆上他的脸颊，轻柔地拍打。

“你在发抖。”恶魔说，“想谈谈吗？”

森林里有什么。

他想不起来，记忆并未被篡改，也没有切除的痕迹，也许只是太过难堪所以不愿记起。但那是什么呢？

“这不是你第一次见到它们了，”恶魔说，“你对达伦说了谎，但是过去的事不是我关心的，今晚发生了什么？”

“也许从你们进入森林说起？”他启发道。

不，不对，他们没有去森林，达伦应该在教堂，最近他总是在那里，同巴德坐在一处都令他难受，如果他知道巴德今晚离开，想必会如释重负。

但森林是一切开始的地方，塔伦说，他举起手臂，指向远处影影憧憧的密林，你在森林里谋杀了他，在被藤蔓掩盖的古老墓穴下，你割开了他的喉咙。

但那和这一切没有关系。他后退了一步，行李箱沉重的车轮磕破了脚踝。

你们在森林见到了什么？恶魔问他，男孩凑到他面前，鲜红的瞳孔在墨镜后微微亮着，那是地狱的火焰，他闻起来也像焦炭，滚烫而充满怒气。快点，没有那么多时间让你哭。

“我们进入了森林，”他低声说，“天气很好，好得令人奇怪，我走在达伦前面，他说他不认识去墓穴的路。”

月光很亮，吸血鬼抓紧他的手，拇指温顺地贴着掌心。模糊的触感让他神经紧绷，热度从结合的部分往外涌出来。达伦是故意的，他心想，意识到自己的默许让对方更加得意。

“我读了你留下的书。”达伦突然说，“每一本，诗歌，论文和那些无聊的历史大部头，大部分都很无趣，只有少部分还不那么叫人打瞌睡。”

“我可以帮你，”他说，被对方抓紧时瑟缩了一下，“如果你愿意的话。或许伊利亚斯讲得更好。”

“他脑子很快。”达伦承认。

他们沉默了很久，夜风沙沙扫过尘土覆盖的长阶，达伦松开手，让藤蔓重新垂落，遮住墓穴入口。

他开始讲他同牧师共度的时光，他们研究了建国以来所有可入手的神秘学资料，又让朋友从英国寄来更多，牧师记忆力很强，独自便可扮演搜索引擎，而他总需要依靠笔记，那不太容易，一个名字指向一本书，一段记录可能引出长篇累牍的论述。伊利亚斯教他使用电脑，但很多时候没办法连上网络，于是他还是慢慢记满了一整本资料。休息回来，纸边时常多出铅笔草草绘制的简笔画。

他总想做更多。达伦说。他是那种人，永远对世界充满热情，他想知道所有事。

他们沿着台阶往下，空气闻起来像闷了两天的仓库，比预想更新鲜，达伦抚摸着墙壁，示意他看上面的刮痕。

远处传来隐约的引擎声，他猛醒地转过头，夜风凉丝丝吹过他的脸。来路还是一片漆黑，骤然的声响令他意识到当前的处境。

恶魔不耐地咋舌：“你们看到了什么？”

“有人要开过来了”吸血鬼小声解释，“你要不要——要不要？”

他低头打量恶魔小小的身形。上半身还好，帽檐很宽，即使巴德也看不到他的角，麻烦在下面：毛茸茸的蹄子正磨蹭地路面，不耐烦地踢起石子儿。

“我说过时间不多，继续。”他命令道。

巴德叹了口气。

“那痕迹很新鲜。”他闭上眼。

“痕迹是新的，你看，另一边也有。”达伦指给他。

痕迹很高，在石壁上大片大片刮擦出白花花的伤痕，他抚摸上去，指尖粘了星星点点的石粉。没有脚印，他意识到，地板上的灰尘很厚，仅有的两对脚印正延伸至他们足下。他旋即意识到达伦的靴子尖儿几乎贴到他脚跟了，吸血鬼贴着他的耳朵把声音吹进去，因警惕而带了嘶哑。

你听。他低声提醒。

地下传来的动静仿佛群蜂嗡鸣，它们的尖啸声如刮擦玻璃。不用达伦提醒他们已经扑倒在地，凛风在他抬起的手臂上割开血痕。

铺天盖地的灰影取代了黑暗，它们从地下升起，巨翅拍打时甬道都为之震动。灰土从头顶落下。那声音撕裂了记忆的伪装，他想到恐惧、死亡、痛苦与寒冷。

那是……

那是什么？恶魔问他。他已经踮起脚尖，纤细的手指紧紧缠绕在他手臂上，摇晃着，塔伦的力气并不像他容器所显示的那样柔弱，他捏得吸血鬼嘶嘶抽气。

“我不记得了。”他喃喃说。

“你说谎！”恶魔厉声呵斥。这不是第一次，你心知肚明，你见过它们，也见过它们因何而来。发生的事情不可能被掩盖，即使用染料重新涂掉画布，你知道脏污依旧在下面潜藏着。

他眼角捕捉到闪烁的亮色，车灯雪一样的白光漫过来。

疼痛叫他沁出泪水，眼泪模糊了光辉，恶魔肌肤滚烫，掌心似火，那是地狱的热度，被捕捉到的皮肤在灼烧下开始变色。恶魔嗓音嘶哑，从人类的语言挤压成恶毒的咆哮，谎言！卑劣！荒谬！

“我想不起来。”他辩解。

你以为隐瞒就可以平安无事？是不想离开吗？你知道他恨你，没有你在的时候他显得放松许多，你偷窥到过，不是吗，他和牧师相处更好，教堂里从没有你的容身之所。不要说是为了他好，你知道父亲想要的只是你，你离开的话，他也会更安全。

他听到雷鸣似的车声，光亮劈头盖脸泼下来，恶魔的形体在刺目的光里融化，他的帽子在火中烧尽了，露出折断的角，被腐蚀的伤痕宛如溪流，从额边流泻而下。

达伦在找什么？你所见究竟是什么？

是鸟。他说。夏塔克鸟！

恶魔露出笑容。

我忘记了，他压低声音，墨镜滑下汗湿的鼻尖，露出蛇一样竖直的瞳孔，恶意兴奋地燃烧着。没有人想要你，对大家来说你死在被转变的夜里才是最好。

他把他推进呼啸的车轮下。

*****

他睁开眼，达伦的手僵在他额头上方三公分处，讪讪地收了回去。、

“我把你要的书找出来了，”他说，“但是是睡觉的时候了，今晚够你受的。”

年轻人咬住嘴唇。他抬起头，书房断了电，月亮已经淡下去，夜风从半开的窗子扑簌簌鼓进，遥远的地平线微微浮起亮色。

“我想起来了，”他低声说，“他……父亲同我提到过，在他的笔记上我看到过它们的样子，马一样的头颅，巨大的身体，长满鳞片，今晚墓穴里出现的怪物和记录中一模一样。”

“那是夏塔克鸟。我父亲说，它们为更古老的邪神服务。”


End file.
